Supernova
by foolishBee
Summary: Naruto n'était pas un rayon de Soleil, loin de là. Il était le Soleil-même, la seule source de lumière dans les ténèbres qu'était sa vie, le centre d'un univers dont il ignorait l'existence. Mais le Soleil était mort et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il en était le seul responsable. - OS pour concours sur skyrock - Romance, OOC, Death-fic, Spoil


Et voici un nouvel OS réalisé dans le cadre d'un concours sur skyrock. Vous pouvez le retrouver sur mon blog "writingbreathing" (skyrock).

Le thème est "Condamnation à tort"

Il a été inspiré par la chanson "Pompeii" de Bastille.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

**A écouter**: "Marche Funèbre" de Frédéric Chopin (version longue de 9 min 30)

* * *

Cette nuit-là, le ciel était si sombre que ses limites se mêlaient au noir de l'asphalte qui recouvrait les routes. Un épais voile opaque surplombait la ville si bien qu'elle fut vite plongée dans l'obscurité aveuglante qui caractérisait désormais les soirs d'été dans le Pays du Feu. Les arbres, les fleurs et le vert des parcs avaient depuis bien trop longtemps été terrassés par les batailles prolongées et avaient laissé place à des cratères et des gouffres sans fond qui parcouraient le pays sur toute sa longueur. Le Pays du Feu ressemblait à une plaie béante, purulente, qui ne pouvait aucunement être traitée ses reliefs étaient irréguliers, échancrés et rappelaient les griffes d'un animal de la nuit qui semblait vouloir jaillir de sa prison de terre. Les prairies, les fleurs de cerisier, les lacs et rivières, tout avait disparu depuis bien trop longtemps pour laisser place à cette vision apocalyptique de ce que furent un jour les Terres du Feu. La haine des Uchiwa les avait blessées et handicapées à vie, leur arrogance les avait ramenées sur leurs genoux et leur pouvoir machiavélique leur avait fait courber l'échine, si bien qu'elles ne parvenaient désormais plus à lever la tête.

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce close sombre, sans aucune fenêtre, entassés les uns sur les autres en une masse amorphe et immobile. Leurs bras, leurs jambes, leurs mains, se mêlaient et se touchaient involontairement, chacun tentant tant bien que mal d'aspirer une bouffée d'oxygène. La pièce comprenait six rangées de lits superposés mais la trop forte densité ne leur permettait pas de les utiliser normalement, si bien qu'ils pouvaient être sept ou huit alignés sur la même couche. Les plus faibles, ceux qui n'étaient pas suffisamment forts pour se battre pour cette place de choix, gisaient sur le sol froid, plus vulnérables aux maladies et diverses infections en tout genre. Une odeur nauséabonde se dégageait de la pièce, elle était si forte qu'elle leur brûlait la trachée, les privant encore plus de ce fluide vital dont manquaient leurs poumons. Ils étaient sales, malades et ne possédaient aucun sanitaire, si bien que la majorité d'entre eux étaient depuis des semaines, voire des mois, en proie à une infection qui ne serait jamais guérie.

Naruto était accroupi au sol dans un coin de la pièce, le visage plongé dans le creux de ses genoux qu'il avait ramenés très proche contre sa poitrine, pour permettre à un vieillard de s'asseoir sans froisser ses articulations. Il avait les yeux fermés et ses mains étaient plaquées contre ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas voir ces corps trop maigres et ces os trop apparents se mouvoir avec cette lenteur qui lui rappelait sans cesse leur sort. Il ne voulait pas entendre leurs gémissements et les pleurs des mères qui voyaient chaque jour leurs enfants mourir devant leurs yeux. Il ne voulait pas assister à cette hécatombe, cette scène cauchemardesque qui se répétait pourtant chaque jour depuis trois mois. Il enfonça ses index dans ses oreilles en entendant le hurlement d'un autre père, d'une autre mère, d'un autre frère, d'un autre enfant, qui venait de comprendre la signification derrière l'inertie soudaine d'un de ses proches.

Naruto priait, suppliait tous les dieux dont il eut connu de le nom de les libérer, de leur rendre justice. Il voulait de nouveau goûter au doux vent de la liberté, sentir le soleil caresser sa peau, se hasarder dans les champs qui bordaient son village natal et retrouver cette innocence qui caractérisait alors sa vie. Il voulait vivre, rire, aimer, courir, découvrir...mais rien de tout cela n'était possible. Il était condamné à un destin funeste dont personne jusqu'alors n'avait su réchapper.

On les accusait d'être à l'origine de l'extermination d'une ancienne et puissante famille de Konoha, on les accusait d'être la source de ce schéma de haine qui avait laissé des enfants orphelins et des femmes veuves depuis la nuit des temps, on les accusait d'être égoïstes, manipulateurs et sournois. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, ils étaient tous innocents, condamnés à tort d'une injustice qu'ils n'avaient pas commise.

Étaient-ils responsables des décisions de leurs dirigeants ? Étaient-ils à l'origine de toute cette haine, toutes ces batailles qui se menaient aux quatre coins du monde ? Avaient-ils consciemment décider d'engager le monde, leurs femmes et leurs enfants dans cet engrenage cataclysmique qu'est la course au pouvoir ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ils étaient tout au plus les victimes d'une machination qui avait su en faire les coupables d'un crime qu'ils n'avaient pas commis. Ils étaient innocents mais devaient payer pour les méfaits que d'autres se targuaient d'avoir commis en leur nom. Ils étaient les coupables de choix d'hommes dévorés par une haine sans précédent.

Naruto se souvint qu'un jour Sakura l'avait comparé à un rayon de Soleil. Lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau un autre enfant hurler à la mort en secouant sa mère immobile à ses côtés et qu'il se surprit à ne rien ressentir, trop habitué par ce genre de scène, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer amèrement que le Soleil était mort, entraînant dans sa course effrénée toutes les autres étoiles. Ils étaient tous morts.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme chaque matin, la petite porte de cette pièce étouffante s'ouvrit et leurs geôliers pénétrèrent dans la pièce en leur hurlant à tous de se lever. Dans le noir, nul ne pouvait se repérer mais la vision de plusieurs pairs d'yeux rouges suffirent à les diriger. Ils connaissaient tous la sentence qui était réservée aux retardataires alors ils se dépêchèrent de se lever et de se mettre en ligne dans le couloir adjacent. Bien sûr, cela n'empêchait pas les gardes de les frapper çà et là même s'ils étaient sortis parmi les premiers ils éprouvaient un malin plaisir à voir ces corps affamés et amaigris se contorsionner sous la douleur que provoquait le contact de leurs matraques sur leurs os saillants.

Naruto suivit le mouvement en boitant légèrement il avait gardé un mauvais souvenir du jour où il avait été le dernier de la foule à s'extirper de leur cachot et il ne souhaitait pas renouveler cette mauvaise expérience. Il se posta derrière une femme qui semblait perdre ses cheveux. Il la reconnut aussitôt, elle vivait dans le même immeuble que lui avec son mari et sa fille qui étaient tous deux morts avant même d'atteindre cette prison dans laquelle ils étaient tous retenus. Il l'observa, elle tremblait tant qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'affaler à tout moment au sol. Ses vêtements, qui ressemblaient plus à des chiffrons malodorants d'une couleur suspecte dans les tons gris et verdâtres, tombaient en lambeaux et couvraient à peine son corps. Sa peau adhérait à son ossature et il n'avait aucun mal à dessiner de ses yeux le contour de ses omoplates, ses côtes, ou encore son humérus et son bassin. Elle ressemblait à un squelette vêtu d'une fine couche de chair et il se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas plus différent. Ils étaient tous dans cet état de déchéance avancée, pas suffisamment proches de la mort tout en la frôlant dangereusement.

Il entendit un cri provenant de l'autre bout du couloir, près d'une autre pièce identique à celle dont ils venaient de sortir, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Un geôlier tenait un autre des leurs par la gorge, sa main gauche crispée contre celle-ci tandis que son autre main s'enfonçait dans son estomac il avait du tenter de s'enfuir. Il entendit les pleurs étouffés de la victime et cela lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Il voulut détourner les yeux, dégoûté, mais il était déjà habitué à ce genre de scènes, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles. Son corps avait dû être jeté sans cérémonie au sol. Il vit alors l'Uchiwa poser ses yeux sur une fille de tout au plus quinze ou seize ans qui se trouvait à cinq mètres de lui.

« Toi là ! »

Elle leva craintivement ses yeux apeurés vers lui et il sourit d'un air sadique en faisant tourner son Sharingan à une vitesse effarante.

« Nettoie ça ! », cracha-t-il en jetant un regard dégoûté vers le corps ensanglanté qui gisait sur le sol.

La bile lui monta à la gorge et il détourna enfin le regard.

Bientôt, le cortège traversa le dédale de couloirs qu'était leur prison avant de s'arrêter devant de grandes portes en béton armé : l'Inspection allait commencer. Chaque matin, on les inspectait, observant chaque angle, chaque détail de leur anatomie, leurs blessures ou encore leur état d'esprit. On les sondait et plongeait dans leur âme afin de voir lesquels d'entre eux étaient les plus faibles, les plus inutiles. Ceux qui semblaient encore robustes avaient le « droit » de vivre plus longtemps tandis que les plus faibles...disons qu'il préférait ne pas y penser.

Mais lui était différent d'eux tous, il était le Jinchuurki du Kyûbi et, de ce fait, il était plus endurant que la majorité des villageois et shinobi du village de la Feuille. La plupart restait dans ce camp deux semaines, voire trois mais, lui, cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il subissait cette étape cruciale et, à chaque fois, il s'en tirait avec tout au plus des coups des geôliers qui jugeaient son regard trop impétueux et arrogant. Non, Naruto ne craignait pas l'Inspection. Ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était de rencontrer cette personne dont le visage réveillait en lui une colère qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ressentir auparavant.

Il sentait son regard noir et ardent sur lui, perçant à travers les quelques morceaux de tissu qui lui couvraient encore la peau, à travers ses os et ses organes pour voir au plus profond de lui, mais il refusait de lever la tête ce serait lui donner trop d'importance. Il sentit une main effleurer rapidement, discrètement, son épaule dénudée mais il se força à garder les yeux baissés au sol, ignorant la décharge électrique qui venait de le parcourir.

« Naruto... », l'entendit-il chuchoter.

Sa voix était si faible qu'il devait être le seul à l'entendre.

« Je t'en prie, regarde-moi. »

Il garda les yeux obstinément fixés au sol.

« Je suis désolé... »

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et il se précipita dehors, préférant de loin observer le ciel opaque et sombre que les prunelles obsidiennes de celui qui fut un jour sa plus grande source de bonheur.

* * *

Durant la journée, ils devaient accomplir des travaux au sein de la prison. Souvent il s'agissait de simples tâches comme nettoyer les quartiers des geôliers et autres gardes ou encore préparer la maigre pitance qu'ils avaient le droit d'avaler en fin de soirée. Parfois encore, quand l'odeur devenait insupportable, on désignait quelqu'un pour nettoyer ces cachots dans lesquels ils étaient enfermés le soir. Ces tâches-là n'encombraient pas Naruto, elles étaient relativement simples à réaliser.

Non, celles qui le répugnaient le plus étaient aussi les plus immorales et inhumaines à ses yeux. Souvent, bien trop souvent, on leur demandait, comme ce matin, de « nettoyer » derrière un bourreau qui n'avait pas su contrôler sa haine.

« De toute façon, se justifiaient-ils, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions le faire. Dites-vous qu'on vous permet de garder un semblant de dignité », finissaient-ils souvent en éclatant d'un rire sardonique.

Il arrivait aussi de plus en plus fréquemment qu'on leur demande de creuser des trachées toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus profondes, afin d'y enterrer leurs frères et sœurs car le nombre de corps en décomposition dans leurs geôles augmentait à un rythme effarant et leur puanteur nuisait aux deux partis. Ces travaux forcés étaient bien entendu accompagnés des beuglements et des passages à tabac de leurs tortionnaires qui utilisaient n'importe quel prétexte pour les rouer de coups. Mais, s'il se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, se répétait Naruto, s'il obéissait, rien ne lui arriverait.

C'était d'ailleurs à cette tâche que s'activait l'Uzumaki, plusieurs semaines après cette rencontre désagréable. Le soleil ne brillait plus depuis bien longtemps dans le Pays du Feu, mais il régnait tout de même une chaleur étouffante qui le faisait transpirer à grosses gouttes. Ignorant sa gorge desséchée, il enfonça sa pelle dans le fond du ravin qu'il venait de creuser avant de rejeter ce qu'elle avait amassé sur le côté. Il haletait légèrement, sa jambe droite lui dictait de hurler de douleur et il se sentait déshydraté mais il ne voulait pas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse.

Un instant, il vit une ombre apparaître au-dessus de son épaule et il fut soudainement plaqué à terre. On le frappa, encore et encore, s'acharnant sur ses côtes et ses cuisses. Il se tordit de douleur, gigotant au sol et hurlant qu'il n'avait rien fait mais les coups ne cessèrent pas pour autant jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, il fut tiré sur ses deux pieds et que son attaquant, de dos, le mena vers la plus proche bâtisse par le bras. Il boita tout le long du chemin, sa jambe ayant du mal à suivre le rythme effréné de son assaillant, et fut presque soulagé lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux enfermés dans une petite pièce entièrement blanche sans fenêtres. Il se colla aussitôt contre le mur le plus éloigné tandis que le garde verrouillait la serrure de ses mains tremblantes.

Naruto tressaillit en le voyant se retourner et se diriger vers lui. Il s'accroupit, ignorant sa jambe qui tressautait, et couvrant sa tête de ses bras.

« Du calme », murmura l'autre personne d'une voix étrangement douce.

Naruto leva la tête vers lui et son visage se figea lorsqu'il reconnut son interlocuteur.

« Sasuke ?!  
– Désolé, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir te parler sans les avoir dans les parages, se justifia nerveusement le jeune homme. Je...j'ai évité de toucher ton visage et ta jambe, je sais qu'elle te fait souffrir...»

Le blond se rembrunit et détourna le visage. Son ancien coéquipier s'agenouilla alors face à lui. Lorsque l'Uzumaki sentit quelque chose de doux se poser sur sa joue, il comprit qu'il était en train de la caresser.

« Tu as l'air si mal en point. Je...je suis désolé, Naruto... »

L'Uzumaki se dégagea son emprise et alla se réfugier dans un autre coin de la pièce, traînant difficilement sa jambe endolorie.

« Je comprends, souffla Sasuke, tu ne veux pas m'approcher après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais sache que je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment. »

Le blond serra les poings, une colère sourde montait de nouveau en lui.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière, murmura-t-il avec peine  
– Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, l'arrêta-t-on avec sérieux  
– « Impossible » ? Je croyais que Sasuke Uchiwa n'employait jamais ce genre de mots », railla-t-il alors que en le dévisageant.

Il vit les lèvres du brun s'étirer dans un sourire triste.

« Ça, c'était avant.  
– Oui, avant. Quand tu réfléchissais par toi-même au lieu d'obéir aveuglément à tous les ordres de Madara !», claqua Naruto avec sévérité.

Sasuke grimaça.

« C'est faux, Naruto, et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. C'est ce que je voulais...  
– Pourtant, à une époque, j'ai cru comprendre que c'est moi que tu voulais !, rétorqua de nouveau le blond sur un ton cinglant  
– C'est toujours le cas, sourit le brun, comme attendri. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie...  
– Ah ! C'est donc ça qu'il t'enseigne, ton mentor ? Que la vie est injuste et difficile ? Laisse-moi rire, je pensais que tu l'avais compris quand ton _propre frère_ a assassiné ta famille entière ! »

Naruto le savait, il s'aventurait en terre interdite mais une telle rage montait en lui qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le blesser jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair, comme il l'avait lui aussi blessé un jour.

Il eut à peine le temps de cligner les yeux qu'il sentit les mains de l'Uchiwa se resserrer autour de sa gorge, la pressant dangereusement. Ses prunelles avaient pris une couleur rouge sang tandis que son Sharingan tournait à vive allure. Il émanait de lui une aura meurtrière et colérique qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus glaciale qu'une nuit d'hiver à Yuki.

« Je t'interdis de parler de ça ! »

La tension était si palpable que Naruto crut que, s'il esquissait le moindre mouvement, celle-ci utiliserait cette occasion pour trancher ses veines d'un simple et net mouvement transversal. La poigne de Sasuke autour de son cou se resserra un instant et il sentit ses doigts longs se presser plus encore contre sa carotide tandis que ses ongles noirs perçaient doucement sa peau. Son Sharingan continuait sa course folle et ses traits étaient figés dans une grimace hargneuse qu'il détestait voir sur son visage. Naruto détourna alors les yeux de ce spectacle qui avait inconsciemment stimuler d'une manière inquiétante les battements de son cœur.

« De toute façon, avec toi, je n'ai jamais eu le droit de parler de quoi que ce soit », remarqua-t-il, amer.

Les yeux de Sasuke se noircirent sur le coup, grandement écarquillés. Il le fixa un instant, hébété il parlait de leur passé.

« Naruto..., souffla-t-il, perdu, en lâchant prise.  
– Laisse, c'est bon. Tu as fini ? J'ai un ravin à creuser, moi, fit-il en se levant péniblement alors qu'il époussetait son semblant de pantalon.  
– Attends ! Je...je sais que je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi mais maintenant je-  
– Maintenant quoi ? Rétorqua acidement Naruto en le fixant dans les yeux. Tu _regrettes_ ? Laisse-moi rire, c'est pas comme si ça allait changer quoique ce soit.  
– Mais je...– il détourna le regard – j'aimerais tellement que les choses ne soient pas si...  
– Dans ce cas, fais quelque chose, rétorqua le blond autoritairement. Libère-nous. Libère-_moi_.  
– Je ne peux pas, Naruto, répliqua-t-il en portant sa main à son cœur. Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il, haletant. Le Kyûbi...  
– Kurama.  
– Pardon ?  
– Il s'appelle Kurama.  
– Ah oui, mais ça ne change rien au fait que-  
– ...tu veux l'éliminer », finit Naruto, parfaitement au courant de ses plans.

Sasuke baissa les yeux.

« _« Le Kyûbi »_..., commença pensivement le blond avant de darder ses yeux mécontents dans les siens. C'est donc tout ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes ?  
– Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Seulement...je ne peux pas. Comprends-moi, Naruto..., plaida-t-il la voix chevrotante  
– Non ! Toi, comprends moi ! J'ai passé ma vie entière à essayer de te comprendre ! Sakura est morte parce qu'elle te comprenait ! A toi de me comprendre parce que, en ce qui me concerne, j'en ai fini de faire des efforts pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez ! »

Il ouvrit alors la porte et se dirigea seul à l'extérieur tandis que Sasuke s'écroulait sur ses genoux, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait comprit que Naruto ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Pire encore, il avait compris que Naruto ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole, et même s'il était prêt à faire de nombreux sacrifices pour que justice lui soit rendue, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de céder sur ce point-là.

* * *

Trois semaines passèrent sans qu'ils ne se revoient. Naruto se contentait d'obéir silencieusement aux ordres qui lui étaient aboyés, s'évitant le plus d'ennuis possibles. Vingt-cinq personnes avaient quitté la pièce qui était depuis quatre mois son chez soi et quarante-sept autres étaient arrivées, réduisant considérablement le peu d'espace qu'ils possédaient auparavant.

Ce jour-là, ils venaient d'accomplir une journée entière de dur labeur, dans la chaleur étouffante de l'été méconnaissable qui visitait leur ancien village. Chacun avait pu piocher une poignée de riz et des navets mal cuits dans une sorte de grand bac sale posé à l'entrée de chaque geôle. Un prisonnier était désigné par « chambre » pour servir ce « repas » frugal à ses compagnons, au moyen de ses mains toutes aussi sales et infectées que la nourriture qu'il leur offrait. Quand chacun s'était servi, ils devaient aussitôt regagner les pièces insalubres où on les enfermait à double tour.

Naruto n'avait mangé que la moitié de son repas, préférant garder l'autre moitié pour le lendemain matin, afin de s'armer d'un peu plus de forces. Il enroula son riz collant et ce légume en une boule qu'il cala dans un pan déchiré de son vêtement, ne possédant aucun autre récipient, lorsqu'un bruit parvint à ses oreilles.

Grâce à Kurama, il avait une excellente vision qui lui permettait également de distinguer les formes dans le noir. C'est pour cela que, quand il tourna les tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur la fillette de quinze ans qui tenait dans ses bras un garçon encore plus jeune, dans les environs de huit ans. Ce dernier pleurait contre la poitrine de celle qu'il supposait être sa sœur tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de le consoler. Naruto entendit le ventre du garçon gronder et il comprit la raison de ses pleurs. Il se leva, enjambant tant bien que mal un jeune homme endormi, et s'accroupit maladroitement face à eux, déplaçant son poids sur sa jambe gauche.

Il les sentit frémir de peur en sentant sa présence alors il concentra une petite quantité de chakra dans sa main afin d'éclairer un peu la pièce et leur permettre de le voir. Il y eut un mouvement de recul général à la vue de l'orbe lumineuse qui se formait dans sa main mais tous se turent en le reconnaissant. Il déplia alors le morceau de tissu dans lequel il avait enrobé plus tôt le reste de son repas et le tendit au garçonnet. Celui-ci se tourna vers sa sœur pour obtenir son approbation et, après avoir longuement dévisagé Naruto, elle acquiesça et son frère le remercia chaleureusement en engloutissant avec appétit son repas.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il travaillait cette fois-ci à « nettoyer » les dortoirs – ou, plus exactement, à les vider des cadavres de la nuit précédente –, un des geôliers vint le chercher et le mena de force au bureau de son supérieur. Quelqu'un l'avait dénoncé.

Les shinobi avaient été les premières personnes exécutées quand la guerre avait commencé. Les Uchiwa avaient préféré agir ainsi dans le but d'éviter une éventuelle rébellion qui aurait potentiellement pu renverser la situation. De plus, Obito avait insisté sur le fait qu'en procédant par éliminer ceux qui étaient jusqu'alors les défenseurs de Konoha, ils allaient pouvoir réduire à néant tout espoir chez les villageois, comme son clan avait perdu tout espoir après le traitement d'austérité qui leur avait été imposé. Ainsi, les civils avaient dû assister à l'exécution de leur seule source de protection, leur unique chance de s'en sortir et ils avaient vu leur avenir disparaître avec la Volonté du Feu aux mains du clan le plus tristement célèbre de Konoha.

Naruto n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à la personne qui avait dû le dénoncer dans le but de recevoir une plus grande ration de nourriture, ou encore moins de coups de la part des gardes. Il comprenait cet homme, les raisons qui avaient pu le pousser à agir de la sorte mais lui, contrairement à ce fou, savait qu'il n'en serait rien. Sa situation ne serait aucunement améliorée suite à cet acte, c'était même le contraire. Après tout, c'était bien Obito qui avait dit que ceux qui abandonnaient leurs amis étaient encore pire que des ordures... Un frisson le parcourut quand il songea à l'état dans lequel son accusateur devait se trouver à cet instant.

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau, il vit Sasuke qui semblait plongé dans un parchemin. Le brun haussa un sourcil en le voyant entrer avec le garde qui déposa un papier sur son bureau puis hocha la tête dans sa direction, lui signalant que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Celui-ci prit alors congé et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sasuke jeta un rapide coup d'œil au morceau de papier avant de fixer Naruto, incrédule.

« Il est écrit que tu as utilisé du chakra alors que tu sais parfaitement que c'est interdit. »

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Aah, soupira son ancien coéquipier, je suppose que tu resteras toujours une tête de mule. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi », ajouta-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

Naruto obéit en grimaçant légèrement à l'entente des formules de politesse prononcées par son vis-à-vis, la guerre l'avait tant changé... Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi. Sasuke tentait tant bien que mal de le pousser à le regarder dans les yeux tandis que Naruto trouvait l'ébène de sa chaise plus qu'intéressant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, lassé de ce jeu, Sasuke se risqua à briser la glace.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

L'Uzumaki ne daigna même pas relever la tête.

« Naruto ? »

Toujours rien. Sasuke avait l'impression d'étouffer.

« À quoi tu penses ?  
-À Itachi », répliqua froidement le blond en plantant ses prunelles colériques dans les siennes.

Un silence plus étouffant et angoissant que le précédent s'installa. Soudainement – et étrangement – Sasuke sourit.

« Parfois, je rêve de lui. Ça m'arrive surtout quand je vais en mission à Ame. Dis, grand-frère, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? », murmura-t-il en fixant un point imaginaire, au loin

Naruto l'observa un instant et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas vu le brun pendant trois semaines ce dernier revenait à peine d'une mission. Il avait les traits tirés, quelques traces de sang tâchaient son col blanc et ses mains étaient griffées, sûrement suite à une utilisation prolongée de son épée Kusanagi sans protection, chose qu'il adorait faire car il pouvait « sentir le contact de la lame sur sa peau », comme il aimait le dire.

« Aujourd'hui, poursuivit-t-il en l'observant, nous sommes allés au Pays de la Cascade. Il faisait chaud, mais pas comme ici. On pouvait voir le Soleil haut dans le ciel et il y avait cette prairie verdoyante bordée par un ruisseau... Tu aurais adoré ça. Un jour, je t'emmènerai la voir », finit-il en lui adressant un timide sourire.

Naruto, impassible, ricana un instant d'un air moqueur.

« Dis-moi... – il posa sans cérémonie ses jambes sur le bureau en bois de chêne et les croisa tout en le toisant d'un air supérieur – tu aimes souffrir, Uchiwa ? »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'être agacé par la manière dont Naruto l'appelait et ses manières déplacées. Il balaya ses jambes d'un geste brusque du bras.

« Sasuke. Pourquoi cette question ?  
– Oh, pas grand-chose...je me demandais juste pourquoi tu t'acharnais tant à vouloir reconquérir une personne aux yeux de laquelle tu n'existes plus, U-chi-wa. »

Le sang de Sasuke se glaça.

* * *

Quatre mois plus tard, Naruto était assis dans une petite cellule faiblement éclairée par un lampion pendant au plafond. Il se sentait faible, vulnérable et pathétique. La garde spéciale de Madara était venue le chercher quatre semaines plus tôt et ils avaient procédé au rituel le plus douloureux qu'il eût jamais subi.

Affalé contre un mur, les yeux hagards et l'air morne, il tentait tant bien que mal d'organiser ses pensées. Plus rien...il ne sentait plus rien. On lui avait extrait Kurama de la manière la plus cruelle possible et, maintenant, il se retrouvait dans cette pièce avec ce trou béant dans son âme et dans son cœur que personne ne pouvait combler.

Il avait l'impression que les murs en pierres rouge brique se rapprochaient toujours plus de lui et que les barreaux se pliaient sous la tension, comme s'ils cherchaient à l'enfermer dans une petite boîte de fer et de pierre, à l'étouffer dans cette prison sans issue de secours. Le lampion au-dessus de sa tête semblait se balancer à un rythme lent et régulier, presque hypnotisant, et il souhaita un instant qu'il s'agisse d'un genjutsu qui puisse le tirer hors de cette torpeur, dans un monde où il ne lui semblerait pas que la mort était plus douce que la vie.

Naruto n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il aurait dû mourir bien plus tôt, en même temps que tous ses autres camarades qui furent exécutés sur la place publique comme du bétail qu'on mène à l'abattoir. Si Madara l'avait gardé en vie si longtemps, c'était simplement parce qu'Obito l'avait exigé. Il voulait voir cette ancienne version de lui souffrir, connaître la mort, la trahison, avant de lui enlever son dernier repère et de lui faire miroiter ce qu'il qualifiait de véritable souffrance. Obito voulait lui prouver qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer le monde avec des pensées aussi idéalistes et optimistes. L'Uzumaki ne vivait que pour la satisfaction d'un monstre et, à cet instant précis, il maudissait son nindô qui l'avait poussé à épouser les traits d'un Obito qui n'était plus.

Parfois, il se surprenait à imaginer que cet homme cruel avait eu pitié de lui et l'avait placé dans cette pièce, seul, loin de ces autres âmes qui s'apprêtaient à pousser leur dernier râle, par pitié. Il aimait penser que même cet énergumène avait des limites et qu'il savait qu'il y avait un certain seuil de douleur que l'être humain pouvait tolérer. Mais là encore, Naruto n'était pas dupe. Obito connaissait sa plus grande peur: la solitude. Et là, isolé dans cette pièce, sans aucun contact humain, comme dans son enfance qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier, cette peur disproportionnée le dévorait de toute part.

Obito lui avait tout pris, ses amis, son village, la famille qu'il était parvenu à se construire, ses rêves, Kurama, ses forces, sa liberté, son cœur, tout. Il souhaitait tant qu'il lui reste une chose, ne serait-ce qu'une vague espérance, une lumière dans ce gouffre sombre dans lequel il sombrait...

Un bruit métallique résonna et il vit les barreaux de sa cellule s'éloigner et il lui sembla distinguer un homme face à lui, mais sa vision était bien trop floue pour en être certain. La forme vague s'approcha de lui et il comprit que l'homme s'était agenouillé.

« Naruto... »

Il reconnut la voix de Sasuke, chargée d'un chagrin dont il avait lui-même du mal à imaginer l'ampleur.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Souffla-t-il faiblement en portant sa main à sa joue  
– Il...il n'est plus là. Je-je ne le sens plus... Est-ce que c'est normal ? »

Il se tut et posa ses yeux sur ses paumes pâles, sales et rêches, recouvertes de cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes. Il ne parvenait même plus à les voir clairement...

« C'est comme si j'étais..._vide_. Il est parti, murmura-t-il faiblement en relevant ses yeux humides vers le jeune homme. Je suis vraiment seul, maintenant. Complètement seul...  
– Non, je suis là », susurra tendrement le brun en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le cœur de l'Uchiwa battait à tout rompre. Voir Naruto ainsi, amaigri, la peau sur les os, sale, éteint, triste et désespéré n'était pas plus différent que la désagréable sensation de se faire électrocuter pendant des jours et nuits – et il savait de quoi il parlait puisqu'il l'avait déjà subi un jour où il s'était disputé avec Obito et que ce dernier l'avait plongé dans les profondes abysses qu'étaient ses yeux.

Sasuke avait mal, et pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui venait de subir cette affreuse torture. Il avait été forcé d'assister à l'extraction du Bijuu... – « Kurama », se corrigea-t-il – ordre de ses deux ancêtres qui avaient voulu qu'il leur prouve sa loyauté.

Madara était désormais à la tête du Pays du Feu, qu'il avait rebaptisé « Royaume des Uchiwa » pour l'occasion, mais Obito possédait un droit de veto sur chacune de ses décisions. Jusqu'alors, les deux hommes n'avaient jamais eu suffisamment confiance à Sasuke pour oser s'associer officiellement avec lui et former un triumvirat. Ils lui demandaient donc sans cesse de faire des missions, de mener des escouades dans les autres pays du monde ninja qui avaient jusqu'alors réussi à leur résister et, à chaque fois qu'il leur ramenait la tête de leur daimyo, leur foi en lui grandissait.

Cependant, les deux ancêtres savaient que, même s'il n'avait pas rechigné quand on lui avait demandé de mettre fin à la vie de ses anciens camarades, en ce qui concernait Naruto, c'était une tout autre histoire. Tous trois savaient qu'il s'agissait de son point faible.

Naruto n'était pas seulement son ami, son frère ou son amant, non. Il était, aux yeux de Sasuke, une source de joie, un bonheur infini et la raison pour laquelle il avait tant voulu croire qu'il pouvait simplement repartir de zéro. Non, il était la raison pour laquelle il _voulait_ repartir de zéro. Une fois, le blond lui avait dit que Sakura l'avait comparé à un rayon de Soleil.

Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier, l'Uzumaki souriait de toutes ces dents en répétant cette déclaration et son sang s'était mis à bouillir. Sakura avait faux sur toute la ligne. Naruto n'était pas un rayon de Soleil, loin de là. Il était le Soleil-même, la seule source de lumière dans les ténèbres qu'était sa vie, le centre d'un univers dont il ignorait l'existence. Mais le Soleil était mort et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il en était le seul responsable.

* * *

Allongé sur sa couche, dans le faste de sa demeure récemment rebâtie, Sasuke observait le plafond, les sourcils froncés. Il repensait à sa dernière conversation avec Naruto. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela une conversation... Dès qu'il fut certain de ne pas être suivi par un de ses ancêtres, il s'était précipité vers la nouvelle geôle de l'Uzumaki et le spectacle qui s'était offert à ses yeux lui avaient donné envie de vomir. Il était là, avachi au sol, les yeux dans le vague fixant un lampion de faible luminosité qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête. Pendant un instant, il crut que le blond était mort mais il se rassura en voyant son torse de soulever de manière irrégulière, certes, mais au moins, se disait-il, il respirait. C'est alors qu'il avait vu ses yeux, fixes et éteints qui continuaient à observer la source de lumière, un air absent peint sur son visage.

Cette image de ces deux perles pâles qui, il fut un temps, brillaient pourtant d'un éclat éblouissant suffit à couper sa respiration. C'était la pire chose qu'il lui eût été donnée de voir et, pourtant, il en avait commises et vues, des atrocités. Naruto avait toujours été une personne joviale dont la bonhomie et le sourire suffisait à illuminer la journée de tous ceux qui l'entouraient et le voir ainsi, affalé dans cette pièce étouffante, trop petite pour contenir tout son malheur, les vêtements sales et déchirés, la peau bleutée par endroits suite aux coups de ses tortionnaires et le visage creusé par des sillons que seule la famine pouvait causer...non, cette vision du blond était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Il se retourna sur son flanc et fixa sa tête de lit.

Si seulement il avait agi différemment. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière. Mais avec des « si », on referait le monde. Sasuke s'était fait berné par ses aïeux qui avaient modifié le message derrière le discours d'Itachi à leur guise. Ils l'avaient utilisé pour infiltrer Konoha et il avait été suffisamment naïf pour les croire. Pour eux, il avait tout fait. Il avait tué, pillé, menti, triché afin de faire taire les remords qui le consumaient depuis la mort de son frère. Il avait même parcouru les quatre coins du monde pour retrouver les derniers Uchiwa qui avaient choisi de quitter le Village de la Feuille bien avant le massacre de sa famille. Il avait haï les villageois avec une passion que Gai Maito n'aurait su exprimer par ses discours sur la fougue de la jeunesse.

Et puis ils avaient commencé à aborder le sujet des Bijuus, ces _monstres_ que chaque village avait capturé dans le seul but d'augmenter leur pouvoir de frappe, ces ignominies qui étaient à l'origine de tant d'atrocités dans le monde. Quand Madara avait évoqué le sort qu'il leur réservait, il avait aussitôt approuvé avec ferveur, affirmant qu'il fallait les éliminer, mais il était bien loin de se douter de la torture mentale que cet acte allait lui imposer... Il avait pensé qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser de Naruto. Il était jeune et naïf, et il ne se doutait même pas à quel point le simple fait de songer à une telle possibilité le blesserait dans sa propre chair.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas continuer à courir après lui. Après tout, c'était vrai, il avait fait un choix, il avait préféré la vengeance à l'amour et il savait que le fait de toujours revenir vers lui alors que leur situation ne pourrait jamais changer les faisait tous deux souffrir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il avait besoin de lui, besoin de le serrer dans ses bras, de voir son stupide sourire illuminer ses journées, d'être émerveillé par l'étincelle de malice qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux.

Ces pensées le firent sourire, il avait su faire fi de sa fierté avec le temps...Si quelqu'un lui avait dit vingt ans plus tôt qu'il serait ce genre d'homme aux pensées mièvres et fleur bleue, il lui aurait très certainement ri au nez.

Il repensa alors aux derniers mots qui avaient été échangés avant qu'il ne quitte précipitamment la cellule du blond.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent être des heures, Naruto s'était dégagé de son étreinte. Il avait alors de nouveau dirigé ses yeux vers le lampion qui pendait au-dessus de leurs têtes, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

« Ça fait deux semaines que je suis enfermé ici, avait-il murmuré d'un air anxieux. Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais plus le droit de sortir sauf si _ils_ le demandaient...  
– C'est moi qui le leur ai ordonné. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais te reposer. Et puis ça nous donne l'occasion de discuter... »

Sasuke avait alors tendu une main vers lui. L'Uzumaki l'avait observée un instant, semblant hésiter. Et alors que le brun s'approchait encore plus de lui, ses doigts le frôlant presque, Naruto l'avait fixé de son regard noir, des éclairs brillant dans les yeux.

« Une fois de plus, tu te trompes sur mon compte, Uchiwa. Je préfère mille fois être sous l'emprise du Mangeykou que passer une seconde de plus à tes côtés. »

Ce jour-là, quelque chose en lui dicta à Sasuke de fuir, de courir le plus loin possible. Ce regard, cette expression, cette sensation de brûler de l'intérieur, d'être étouffé dans son sommeil, d'être brûlé vif. Non, c'était trop pour lui. Il voulait récupérer Naruto,_ son_ Naruto mais, pour l'instant, il devait fuir parce que s'il voyait encore une fois ce visage, cette expression de dégoût dans ses yeux, il n'était pas sûr d'en réchapper.

* * *

Naruto laissa ses yeux vagabonder au loin, dans un univers qu'il était le seul à voir. Tout avait commencé cinq ans après le retour de Sasuke au village. Ça avait alors été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Bien sûr, cela ne s'était pas fait dans la joie générale. Beaucoup de villageois ainsi que bon nombre des shinobi, y compris certains des Neuf de Konoha, ne voyaient pas ce retour d'un bon œil. Shikamaru l'avait d'ailleurs mis en garde à plusieurs reprises mais il avait préféré faire taire ces doutes qui grandissaient en lui pour laisser place au soulagement et à la joie d'avoir de nouveau son frère de cœur à ses côtés.

Sasuke était revenu de lui-même, quelques mois après la défaite de Nagato et sa discussion avec Itachi. Il avait affirmé avoir finalement compris la volonté de son frère et avait décidé de réintégrer le village et de désormais se battre pour lui et ses habitants. Cette décision l'avait pris au dépourvu, certes, mais il avait vu les yeux de l'Uchiwa manifester une telle ferveur, une telle conviction, qu'il s'était laissé séduire par ses paroles. Si seulement il avait écouté Shikamaru...

Cinq ans plus tard, alors qu'il lui semblait enfin que l'Équipe Sept avait pu trouver un parfait équilibre, Madara et Obito avaient attaqué le village dans le but de le réduire en cendres. Ils avaient capturé la Godaime afin de l'utiliser comme otage et d'obtenir gain de cause. Obito voulait effacer ce monde pour en créer un nouveau mais, avant tout, il voulait tous les faire souffrir. Mais il ne comptait pas se battre contre chaque villageois...

« Ces moins que rien ne méritent pas qu'on tâche nos sabres de leur sang souillé ! », avait -il craché face à Tsunade.

Non Obito était encore plus pervers, il comptait les faire payer en les asservissant chacun, un par un, comme, il fut un temps, les Uchiwa étaient asservis aux Senjû et au conseil de Konoha. Il les tenait pour responsables de tout ce qui était arrivé à leur famille, à Rin, au monde entier. Il dénonçait le rôle crucial qu'ils avaient eu dans le choix de la politique de chaque village – selon lui, les Kage accordaient plus et même trop d'importance aux clans les plus influents tandis que les autres, ceux dont les villageois capricieux ne voulaient pas, étaient injustement rejetés –, leur manque de tolérance et leur esprit fermé qui n'avaient jamais su leur donner leur chance. La guerre pour la domination avait commencé et tous les shinobi étaient prêts à se défendre face aux deux monstres qui ne comptaient aucunement rebrousser chemin.

Mais tout cela n'avait pas effrayé Naruto. Il avait foi en son village et en ses camardes. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient gagner cette énième bataille, remporter la guerre et, enfin, délivrer ce monde de la haine et de la souffrance qui le meurtrissaient. Il s'était dirigé vers le champ de bataille en portant fièrement son _hitai-ate_ sur son front, ses amis non loin derrière, et la volonté du feu inscrit sur leur visage.

Quand il avait fait face aux deux hommes vêtus de noirs, assis posément sur la tête du premier Hokage, Tsunade ligotée et maintenue par un clone de Zetsu, il avait hurlé, comme à son habitude, à ses camardes de ne pas faiblir, de donner tout ce qu'ils avaient et il leur avait promis qu'ils élimineraient ces deux ordures une bonne et dernière fois de la surface de la terre. Il s'était alors mis en position d'attaque, les deux mains jointes afin de passer en mode ermite et c'est alors que ça c'était produit.

Silencieusement, avec une lenteur démesurée, il avait vu Sasuke s'avancer. Il avait alors cru qu'il ne supportait simplement pas de se tenir derrière lui mais l'ancien déserteur continua d'avancer avant de s'envoler dans les airs et de réapparaître, quelques secondes plus tard, aux côtés de Madara.

C'est alors qu'il comprit et que son monde vola en éclats. Sasuke n'était pas revenu pour eux. Sasuke n'était pas revenu pour lui. Sasuke n'était tout simplement pas revenu. Il était et resterait un traître qui haïssait le village de la Feuille encore plus que ce que ce verbe sous-entendait.

Il observa ses mains et les ramena doucement vers lui avant de les draper autour de ses frêles épaules, comme sa mère l'avait fait pendant son combat avec Pain. Sasuke avait choisi son camp et il détestait son choix et ce qu'il avait fait de lui, mais il lui arrivait encore de se dire qu'il pouvait changer d'avis et lui venir en aide.

Parfois, quand il le voyait, il était animé d'une telle haine que, s'il ne se savait pas plus faible et impuissant, il aurait formé un Rasengan et l'aurait enfoncé dans son estomac. Il voulait le voir sur ses genoux, la bouche en sang, se préparant à lui murmurer ses dernières paroles – quelque chose comme « tu restes quand même un perdant, crétin. ». En fait, il voulait retrouver l'ancien Sasuke, celui qui n'aurait jamais accepté de suivre aveuglément des ordres beuglés par ses psychopathes d'ancêtres. Et l'Uchiwa ne manquait pas de lui redonner espoir, comme ce jour où il était venu le voir après sa séparation avec Kurama. Parfois, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls ainsi, il avait l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant. Bien sûr, ils n'échangeaient plus d'insultes et ils ne cherchaient plus à tout prix à surpasser l'autre, mais il pouvait ressentir leur lien qui revivait, qui brûlait plus ardemment, plus vivement qu'auparavant.

C'est pour ça que, quand Sasuke l'avait pris dans ses bras, il s'était laissé faire. Mais quand il lui avait menti, quand il avait prétendu « être là » pour lui, il s'était senti implosé. Les images de la cruelle cérémonie que lui avaient imposé les nouveaux dirigeants du Pays du Feu lui étaient alors revenues en tête. Il avait repensé à la douleur, aux dessins sur son nombril, aux mains froides de Madara qui s'étaient posées sur son corps, à cette sensation d'être lacéré par des ronces jusqu'au sang, à son corps qui s'était contracté sous la douleur, à son sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines et, pire que tout, à _lui_.

Il l'avait vu, debout aux côtés d'Obito, l'observant d'un air impassible, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple étranger à toute cette scène. Il avait eu beau lui hurler de toutes ses maigres forces de lui venir à l'aide, il s'était contenté de le regarder comme s'il n'avait été qu'une simple particulière de poussière. C'est à cet instant que Naruto avait finalement et définitivement cessé d'espérer. Sasuke était un criminel, un traître, une flamme incendiaire qui menaçait de tout détruire sur son passage et il ne pouvait plus se tenir si près de ce ce feu destructeur après tout, il n'était déjà plus que cendres.

* * *

« J'ai retrouvé ça en faisant du rangement », déclara le brun en sortant un cadre photo de son sac.

Il le posa face à l'Uzumaki qui fit mine de ne pas le voir. Six mois étaient passés depuis sa séparation avec Kuruma et, depuis, il était plongé dans un état apathique. Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le brun et lui. Il refusait de lui parler sauf s'il s'agissait de l'attaquer sur des sujets qui le touchaient personnellement. Il jeta tout de même un vague coup d'œil à la photo et ricana mentalement, une idée en tête.

« Notre première photo ensemble en tant qu'Équipe Sept – il put _sentir_ le brun sourire, euphorique, à l'entente de sa voix. Sakura-chan l'adorait... »

Là, nota-t-il, satisfait; il vit Sasuke se tendre.

« Elle avait beau toujours jouer la dure, c'était un vrai cœur d'artichaut, au fond », rit-il joyeusement avant qu'un air attendri se peigne sur son visage.

Les phalanges du brun blanchirent à vue d'œil et Naruto se délecta de ce spectacle.

« Elle me manque...son parfum, sa présence, ses yeux, ses cheveux...même ses excès de colère, rit-il de nouveau. Mais je crois que ce qu'il me manque le plus, c'est son amitié. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une fille que je l'ai été avec elle. Elle- »

Les traits de Sasuke se tordirent dans une grimace hideuse et irritée.

« Sakura par ci, Sakura par là, tu n'as donc que ce mot à la bouche ! Explosa-t-il. Même avant tu... »

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait le souffle court, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Naruto ne s'offusqua même pas du fait qu'il lui avait coupé la parole. Il avait su jouer sur un sujet sensible pour l'Uchiwa et le voir agité de la sorte lui procurait un immense plaisir. Ce n'était pas que Sasuke n'aimait pas Sakura, il avait juste eu du mal à accepter qu'elle et Naruto soient devenus si proches durant son absence, et cela était d'ailleurs leur plus grand sujet de dispute, après les choix tragiques du brun.

Il vit Sasuke sourire, ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Je ne la vois pas ici, pourtant. Où est-elle, ta Sakura ? Se moqua-il hystériquement. Elle n'est pas là. Elle n'a jamais été là, cracha-t-il méchamment. Mais, moi, je suis et resterai toujours à tes côtés, Naruto !  
– Tu l'as tuée », prononça distinctement et froidement le blond.

Sasuke cessa de rire et le dévisagea un instant. Un rictus vint de nouveau orner son visage.

« C'est vrai...je l'ai tuée. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai adoré le faire, sourit-il alors que Naruto écarquillait les yeux. J'ai aimé la saisir par la gorge et balancer son corps à des mètres de moi. J'ai aimé la tirer par les cheveux et cracher sur son visage. J'ai aimé percer son corps de mon sabre et sentir son sang encore chaud couler sur mes mains.  
– Tais-toi ! Répétait Naruto encore et encore, les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles  
– Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir à quoi ressemblaient les dernières _heures_ de ta Sakura-_chan_ ? Très bien. Mais sache que j'en ai apprécié chaque instant et que, si c'était à refaire- »

Il fut stoppé dans sa tirade par le bras de Naruto qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur sa joue. Il l'attrapa et poursuivit son allocution, Sharinga activé.

« Et si c'était à refaire, je ferai exactement la même chose avec grand plaisir. »

Naruto brandit alors son autre poing et se prépara à l'abattre sur sa mâchoire mais c'était sans compter la rapidité des réflexes du brun qui saisit son autre main. Son regard s'adoucit alors. Il désactiva son Sharingan et contempla un instant le blond.

« Quand je pense à tout ce qu'on aurait pu être l'un pour l'autre...  
– Tais-toi, lui hurla de nouveau Naruto en tentant de se dégager de sa prise  
– Si seulement tout avait été différent...  
– Ferma-la !  
– Pourquoi ? C'est bien toi qui m'a toujours reproché de taire mes sentiments. Là, je te les livre ! Tu m'entends ? S'époumona-t-il. Je te les hurle, les marque au fer rouge sur ma poitrine ! Tu les entends qui te crient mon émoi ? »

Naruto fut choqué d'entendre un tel discours de la part du taciturne mais il ne se laissa pas pour autant avoir par ses belles paroles.

« Dégage ! Ne viens pas ici me dire des choses pareilles ! C'est toi qui a voulu tout ça ! Tu as choisi ta voie et tu as décidé de mon destin. Tu n'as aucunement le droit de venir t'apitoyer sur ton sort en parlant de ce qui aurait pu être ! »

Sasuke soupira et baissa les yeux, les bras de Naruto toujours dans ses mains. Si la guerre l'avait rendu mièvre, elle avait eu l'effet opposé sur le blond... Il sourit amèrement en réalisant que c'était comme s'ils avaient tout simplement échangé leur personnalité.

« Pourtant tu semblais aussi y croire...  
– Va-t'en, Uchiwa, cracha-t-il durement. Casse-toi et ne reviens jamais ! »

Le brun, blessé, lâcha les mains de Naruto qui partit se réfugier dans un coin de la minuscule pièce.

Plusieurs minutes se succédèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Sasuke observa Naruto qui, la tête contre ses genoux pliés, se balançait d'avant en arrière, en position fœtale

« Tu crois qu'ils savent ? Murmura-t-il doucement. Pour nous, je veux dire. »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas parler d'eux.

« Je...enfin si...s'ils apprenaient les sentiments qui m'animent quand je te vois je...ils...  
– Va te faire voir ! »

Le blond se jeta alors sur lui, bien décidé à l'éloigner de son cachot une bonne fois pour toute. Il lui donna plusieurs coups auxquels le brun ne répondit pas, trop sonné. Il avait demandé aux gardes de les laisser seuls, prétextant devoir effectuer un rituel sur Naruto, donc personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Naruto en profita pour le rouer de coups dans l'estomac – là où il était le plus sensible suite à une mission périlleuse effectuée quelques années plus tôt –, les côtes, mais également sur son visage qu'il s'appliqua à reconfigurer à sa manière. Il frappait encore et encore, ignorant sa jambe qui l'élançait.

Du sang coulait du nez du brun qui n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Il savait que Naruto avait le droit d'être en colère, il avait le droit de le frapper ainsi. Après tout, tout était de sa faute... Mais alors que son poing allait de nouveau s'abattre sur lui, les manches longues de la nouvelle tenue que lui avait donné Sasuke se soulevèrent et le brun vit rouge. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il les bascula tous deux, se retrouvant assis à califourchon sur le bassin de l'Uzumaki qui laissa échapper un hurlement quand sa jambe fut violemment plaquée au sol.

« Qui t'a fait ça ?! », quémanda-t-il en retroussant ses manches et en examinant les poignets du blond

Ceux-ci étaient parcouru de stries transversales plus ou moins profondes qui s'étendaient tout le long de son bras. Leur teinte rouge lui apprirent qu'elles devaient être récentes. On aurait dit que le blond avait été griffé par un animal sauvage, comme si le Kyûbi était revenu le hanter, lui en voulant de ne pas avoir su les protéger tous deux. En resserrant sa prise sur ses poignets, Sasuke vit du sang jaillir de ces plaies et il sentit les poils de son dos se hérisser face à ce spectacle.

Pendant un instant, il songea que c'était peut-être l'Uzumaki qui s'était volontairement blessé de la sorte mais il savait que cela n'était pas possible. Il le faisait secrètement surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et, mis à part les rares moments où sa présence était requise par Madara ou Obito et que seuls ses geôliers pouvait l'accompagner, il était au courant du moindre de ses actes.

« En quoi ça te concerne, Uchiwa ? Rétorqua durement Naruto  
– Personne n'a le droit de poser la main sur toi, tu m'entends ? Personne. Dis moi qui est l'enfoiré qui t'a fait, c'est un ordre !  
– Pourquoi ? Pour que tu me rendes justice ? », il rit jaune.

Il s'arrêta un instant puis plongea ses orbes bleues dans les billes noires de son interlocuteur avant d'utiliser sa voix la plus froide et détachée.

« Ce n'est pas plus douloureux que la souffrance que ta présence m'impose. »

Ce jour-là, Sasuke fuit encore.

* * *

**A écouter:** "Pride" de Syntax

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, il en était certain : ils allaient enfin l'éliminer. Obito l'avait fait appeler dans son bureau et il le lui avait annoncé en riant, un éclat mesquin et sadique dans les yeux. Naruto Uzumaki allait mourir et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose dans ce regard, une lueur diabolique qui ne présageait rien de bon et il se demandait quelle surprise lui préparait cet homme défiguré...

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'il comprit. Il lui avait suffi de voir le visage de Sasuke... Il était une fois de plus assis entre ces quatre murs, l'esprit ailleurs et c'est alors que le brun avait de nouveau surgi, le visage blême et les yeux dilatés. Ils s'étaient observés quelques instants avant que l'Uchiwa éclate en sanglots. Étrangement, Naruto se sentit alors d'humeur taquine. Il allait bientôt mourir, de toute façon, quelles conséquences pourrait avoir une simple et dernière conversation ?

« Hn, si tu continues à venir me voir aussi souvent, ils vont commencer à avoir de sérieux doutes sur toi, Uchiwa.  
– Sasuke, rétorqua péniblement le brun à travers ses larmes  
– Hm ?, fit-il, un fin sourire aux lèvres  
– Je m'appelle Sasuke, arrête de m'appeler « Uchiwa ». Pour toi, je suis Sasuke. J'ai toujours été Sasuke.  
– Le Sasuke que je connais n'aurait jamais accepté de mettre fin à mes jours sans me donner l'occasion de riposter. »

Sasuke accusa le coup. Naruto savait lire en lui comme dans un livre, de toute façon. Mais il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir ce que j'essaie de te montrer ?  
– Et toi, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à croire que tu peux changer ?  
– Parce que j'ai changé, Naruto ! Hurla-t-il, désespéré. Je sais que j'ai fait de mauvais choix-  
– Plusieurs.  
– Oui, plusieurs, mais j'ai changé ! On ne peut plus rien modifier à notre situation, certes, mais crois-moi au moins quand je te dis ça ! »

Naruto baissa un instant les yeux.

« Tu veux savoir quelle est la plus grande erreur que j'ai commise ? »

Il leva doucement la tête et vit Sasuke hocher la sienne. Il plongea alors une fois de plus les océans de ses yeux dans la mer sombre qu'étaient les siens.

« J'ai voulu croire que tu avais changé. »

Le cœur de Sasuke se brisa à cet instant précis. Naruto lui semblait bien loin à présent. Tous leurs projets, leurs secrets, leur lien, avaient été détruits depuis bien trop longtemps et il avait beau tenter de tuer les remords en se repentant, en cherchant à se prouver qu'il pouvait recoller les morceaux, il n'en était rien. Naruto n'était plus sien et c'était une douloureuse réalisation car il savait que, lui, lui appartenait encore.

« Je vois, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je ne t'embêterai plus, désormais... »

Il lui tourna alors le dos et posa sa main sur les barreaux de sa cellule, se répétant mentalement que le Soleil de Konoha était mort avant même que son cœur cesse de battre.

« Le...l'exécution aura lieu dans deux jours. Je ne pourrai pas te parler mais je devrai prononcer le nom de ma technique...»

Ses doigts se resserrèrent plus fortement autour des barreaux.

« Sache néanmoins que « _Chi_ » signifie « attends-moi » « _Do_ », « tu me manqueras » et « _Ri_ », je t'aime toujours ». »

Il sortit alors précipitamment, laissant derrière lui un Naruto estomaqué. Les larmes leur montèrent tous deux aux yeux. Que leur était-il arrivé...?

* * *

La guerre, c'était ce qui leur était arrivé. Ce passage soudain et brusque dans le monde des adultes avait été trop brutal pour tous deux. Et cette haine, cette haine des Uchiwa envers le Village de la Feuille, le Pays du Feu...non, le monde entier. Cette haine qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler, qui les bouffait de l'intérieur, envahissant leurs rêves, leur vie, leurs champs et leur bétail. Ils étaient comme une pomme habitée par un ver discret, invisible, qui la mangeait à son insu de l'intérieur. Madara et Obito n'avaient pas été satisfaits après leur vengeance sur les dirigeants de leur pays, ils avaient voulu faire payer des innocents, en les considérant comme coupables. Et Sasuke s'était joint à eux parce qu'il évaluait la vie de son frère plus que celle des habitants de Konoha. A leurs yeux, ces personnes menaient une vie trop calme et tranquille, ingrats qu'ils étaient après les sacrifices de nombreux innocents pour leur prospérité.

Mais c'était faux, tout était faux. Ils n'étaient responsables de rien, ils étaient innocents. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait exprimé une telle volonté. Aucun d'entre n'aurait accepté que des innocents, des enfants, se sacrifient pour eux. C'était le système qui était coupable, cette manière qu'avaient les politiques de les endormir et de leur faire croire à des mensonges toujours plus difficiles à déceler. Le système s'était joué d'eux, ils ne connaissaient pas la vérité et ils allaient le payer le prix fort.

Naruto était innocent, comment aurait-il pu commettre un tel crime à huit ans ou quand il n'était même pas encore né ? Mais qu'importe, il était un Jinchûrki, il possédait le Kyûbi, il était une autre de ces armes qu'avaient utilisées les pays du monde ninja pour enclencher cet engrenage de haine et de souffrance qui avait paralysé la Terre entière. C'était donc un traître, un meurtrier, un assassin de sang-froid, peu importe qu'il possède encore ou non cet être mythique en lui. Et il allait mourir pour cela.

« Naruto Uzumaki, vous êtes accusé de trahison et de conspiration contre le clan Uchiwa. La sentence pour ce crime est la mort. Veuillez monter sur l'estrade », annonça solennellement un de ces geôliers, un petit sourire sadique au coin du visage

Naruto grimpa sur l'estrade où ses frères d'armes avaient péri avant lui. Il vit Obito lui adresser un dernier rictus moqueur auquel il répondit par son unique sourire, rayonnant de mille feux. Il put apercevoir ce dernier écarquiller les yeux avant de se retourner, donnant dos aux trois Uchiwa qui avaient décidé de son futur. Les paroles de l'un d'entre eux lui revinrent alors en tête :

« Répète ça encore ! – il posa ses yeux sur le relief qui fut un jour le mont des Hokage – Je ne t'entends pas ! – il se souvint des discours de Jiraiya et Nagato, de leur nindô – Regarde tout autour de toi – il promena son regard le long du promontoire –, sens les corps de tes amis perdre leur chaleur – il serra le poing – et prends conscience de...leur mort». Il exhala.

Il sentit alors l'air déjà lourd s'épaissir et il sut que Sasuke se trouvait derrière lui. Il massa une dernière fois sa jambe endolorie avant de relever le buste et de le bomber fièrement. Il ne mourrait pas en courbant l'échine. Il était un fier ninja du Village de la Feuille.

« Chi- »

Il le sentit s'approcher et tous ses souvenirs affluèrent alors comme un ouragan dans sa tête. Son premier jour à l'académie, le sourire de Sakura, la première rencontre avec Kakashi, leur première mission ensemble, l'examen Chûnin, ses amis, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Sakura et tous les autres, Gaara, la désertion de Sasuke, Sai, le retour de Sasuke, leurs disputes, leurs discussions, leur douleur, leur compréhension mutuelle, leur amitié, leur rapprochement...leur lien. Ce lien dont il essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser sans succès.

« Do- »

Il était à quelques mètres de lui. Naruto se laissa emporter par ce flot de souvenirs. Sasuke et lui n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à faire passer l'autre avant leur propre objectif et, même si leur douleur était presque identique, ils avaient tous deux des nindô et des souhaits différents. Mais ce n'est pas grave, se disait-il, il ne regrettait rien. Un ninja ne regrette jamais rien. Il ne garderait en tête que les bons moments passés avec lui. Il allait enfin rejoindre ses parents et quitter ce monde cauchemardesque qui avait eu raison de lui... Un éclat passa dans ses yeux grands ouverts; il mourrait en conservant son nindô, il continuerait à croire à la paix, à une fraternité d'hommes solidaires et unis, c'était la seule chose qu'on ne lui prendrait pas.

Il leva brièvement les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer doucement, petit à petit, comme s'il faisait ses adieux au paysage apocalyptique qui fut un jour son pays même la Lune n'osait pas percer l'épais nuage qui recouvrait désormais son village natal...

« Ri. »

Il sourit. Le ciel ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi illuminé.

* * *

**MOT DE FIN :**

Entre nous, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite du résultat mais j'espère que ce texte vous a tout de même plu

Alors, pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi le titre est « Supernova », eh bien, une supernova est le nom donné à l'explosion d'une étoile. De loin on a l'impression qu'un nouvel astre est en train de se créer alors qu'en réalité l'étoile se meurt. Et comme tout le monde sait que le Soleil est une étoile, je vous laisse en tirer vos propres conclusions

Comme d'habitude, j'ai conservé les mots japonais. Pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, voici quelques explication; **hitai-ate** : c'est le bandeau des ninjas - **Ame** : c'est le village d'origine de Nagato, je l'ai utilisé comme base de l'Akatsuki parce que je ne me souviens plus du village où le groupe se réunissait - **Yuki** (no kuni) : village de la neige - **nindô** : c'est plus ou moins un leitmotiv - **Jinchûrki**: l'hôte d'un démon - **Kyûbi**: Renard à Neuf Queues (démon) dont le vrai prénom est **Kurama - Bijuu:** les démons légendaires (comme Kyûbi, Hachi, Nibi,...)

En ce qui concerne le discours d'Obito, j'ai préféré le traduire moi-même sur base de la version anglaise à ma façon (il est donc légèrement modifié...).

Vos impressions ?

**Bee.**


End file.
